DESCRIPTION: The primary aims of this project are to develop and test a tailored multimedia intervention design to: a) motivate cigarette smokers to use nicotine replacement (NR) when trying to stop smoking; b) assist them in choosing the type of NR best suited to them, and c) ensure that they employ optimal technique for the type of NR they have chosen. In Phase I, a complete NR intervention segment tailored for a single subpopulation will be produced as an integrated unit appropriate for use with our kiosk-based interactive multimedia smoking cessation programs (previously developed for use in clinics and worksites). The efficacy of the NR segment will be evaluated in a randomized control trail, with knowledge, attitudes, intentions, self-efficacy, NR use, and appropriateness of NR use as outcome measures. The final (Phase II) pharmacological intervention will include materials explicitly tailored to the user characteristics.